


Let Me Chase Away Your Nightmares

by Ethan404Writes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, KH3 spoilers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan404Writes/pseuds/Ethan404Writes
Summary: "Sora..." Riku kisses him again, this time more roughly. He needed to feel Sora, needed to make sure he was there. Needed to feel his heartbeat and warmth.Their kiss grows more and more passionate as they both gasp for air.They share a look, and they know. They know how they're both feeling, what they both need.Their hearts were always in tune, no matter what.





	Let Me Chase Away Your Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short... just wanted to vent a little bit

"Riku!!" 

"Riku, no!"

"RIKU!"

He hears his name being called, but he does not move. "Riku, please!" He completely ignores the desperate voice behind his back, fading into sobs.  
His arms begin to feel numb, but he does not stop. Darkness begins to creep into his heart, overtaking it. He's going to die.

He knows this. And yet,  
He can't help but smile.

And so, as foretold, Darkness prevailed, and Light expired...

And so, as foretold...

He wakes with a gasp. His breaths are shallow as he struggles to get air into his lungs. He coughs and chokes, but manages to steady his breathing.  
"Riku? Riku, are you okay?!" he hears a familiar voice. One he had heard just moments ago. He looks to his side to see the worried expression of Sora.

"So-Sora..." Riku mutters, feeling incredible relief at seeing Sora's face.

"Riku, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" Sora asks, concern evident in his voice. Riku slowly nods. Sora's face falls. "Riku... do you want to talk about it?" He pulls the sweating and trembling Riku into his arms, holding him tight.

"Just... give me a moment." Sora nods and places a kiss against Riku's messy hair.  
"I... I dreamt about tomorrow. We were fighting Xehanort, when a hoard of heartless... killed everyone. It almost killed you, but... but I..." Sora hugs him even tighter, fearing his next words. "I stepped in front of it. You had... given up, you... you were... I never want to see you like that again. I was so scared... I knew I was going to die, and yet... the thing that hurt most, was knowing that in the end, I couldn't even save you..."

"Riku... Riku, Love, it was just a nightmare. Okay? It was just a nightmare," Sora coos, rocking Riku slowly back and forth. "It won't happen, it won't. I... I could never give up, and the rest can handle themselves just fine. Don't worry, nothing will happen." Riku looks up at Sora with glossy eyes.

"But it was so real... I can't stop, I can't stop thinking abou-" Before he can finish, Sora presses his lips to Riku's. It was a soft, gentle kiss, tender and sweet as Sora pours all of his love into it.

"I want to save you too, Riku. I want to chase away your nightmares too." 

"Sora..." Riku kisses him again, this time more roughly. He needed to feel Sora, needed to make sure he was there. Needed to feel his heartbeat and warmth.  
Their kiss grows more and more passionate as they both gasp for air.

They share a look, and they know. They know how they're both feeling, what they both need.

Their hearts were always in tune, no matter what.

Riku takes off Sora's clothing hastily, places hot, wet kisses against his neck and chest. Sora releases a gentle sigh from his reddened lips.   
Sora takes his time, placing soft kisses against Riku's cheeks, forehead, nose and finally lips.  
"It's okay, Riku. I'm here. I always will be. There's no rush, we have all night." They really didn't have all night as they had a big battle tomorrow, but nevertheless, Riku takes a deep breath and smiles at Sora.

"...Okay. Thank you."

Riku grabs himself and Sora and begins to pump, slowly at first, but gradually gaining speed. "Sora..." Riku gasps, as he tightens his grip, Sora throws his head back with a groan.

"Riku, Riku, Love... I'm close..." Sora places his hand upon Riku's as he thrusts his hips upwards, desperate for more.

"Sora... Sora...! Oh god, Sora... I love you..." 

"I-I love you too, R-Riku..." Sora barely manages to speak as he reaches his peak, ribbons of white painting his chest. Riku follows soon after with a cry of Sora's name.

The two gasp, trying to get air into their lungs. Riku collapses on top of Sora's sticky chest, usually he would be grossed out but at this moment, he just wanted to feel him. All of him.

 

"Remember, Riku... I'll always be here to chase away your nightmares."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please leave a comment <3


End file.
